Ages of Mythology
by sufferion
Summary: this tale takes place in mythological times...naraku is taking over the land... he plans on ruling even over the gods...who will stop him?... rated m just in case i get carried away. R
1. Prologue

Ages of Mythology

A/N: this story is situated in ancient Greece in general (I had to because of the gods) but of course the villages and cities and their names do not really exit.

P.S. this is my first attempt at writing a chaptered story. Sorry if I won't be able to updated frequently but it's hard to keep with sorting the ideas, writing + work and studying. Anyways please read and review

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters and so on and so forth

Prologue

The ancient city of Olympia was in a state of panic. People were rushing about in all directions as the city was being overcome by flames. The once peaceful city was under siege.

On the look-out hill west to the city a man was looking at the city on fire, the stench of death wafting through his nostrils. He inhaled deeply and smiled a sinister smile as he looked at his soldiers closing in on his prey.

Yes… he'd done a god job with this attack. It had taken a lot of planning to get to the hearth of the city. This was the old capital, a fortress to the rest of the land. Situated right in the centre of the land, it would provide an easy access to the surrounding villages. And more importantly, it was right in the valley, of the great Mount Olympus, home of the gods. That would be his next target after he had all the land under his thumb. He would be the great ruler of all!

Satisfied from the view, he made his way down the hill and joined his army at the city gates. He made a sign to the best of his soldiers to follow him. The rest of the army were killing off the few remaining city defenders or plundering houses. The soldiers followed their leader to the mansion near the City Temple. Here was the home of the great Lord Takahashi who governed this city. He and his family were all that was left to fall for him to claim the city. He had specifically ordered his army to leave Lord Takahashi for him to slay.

Just as he had expected he found Lord Takahashi at the Temple. He was on his knees praying to the gods. And so he should pray for a fast and painless death because he, Naraku, did not know the meaning of mercy and would give him all but an easy death.

Lord Takahashi sensed their approach and with one last prayer to protect his loved ones he stood up and faced his enemy…

"Takahashi! We meet again!" jeered Naraku.

"Draw your sword Naraku and fight me honourably" said Lord Takahashi pointing his sword at him.

"Ohh…Takhashi wants to defend his honor" sneered Naraku drawing his sword… "Well I'm pleased that you're not spoiling my fun and running with your tail between your legs like the dog you are"

There swords crossed with a clash of the blades and they sparred in temple surrounded by Naraku's soldiers. The fight seemed like it would never end. They were both excellent fighters but Lord Takahashi was getting the upper-hand little by little, his years of experience as a great general showing, and Naraku was getting increasingly irritated and distracted.

Lord Takahashi saw a space and in the blink of an eye slashed at Naraku wounding him in his arm. Naraku's eyes flashed red in anger.

After a few more minutes of fighting, Naraku decided to put an end to this useless fight. He signaled his archers who fire a rain of arrows at Lord Takahashi wounding fatally. Lord Takahashi fell to his knees his blood pouring freely to the ground, and looked unfocusedly at his arch enemy who was laughing evily.

"And so endeth the reign of the mighty Lord Takashi" jeered Naraku as he stabbed him in the back to his death.

From the distance, a young woman, who had broken her word, watched with a tear-stained face and empty eyes as her husband crumbled dead to the ground.


	2. Chapter 1: Tears and Celebrations

Ages of Mythology

A/N: I still haven't got any reviews…GRRRRR!... but I'll forgive you since the first chapter wasn't that long or very detailed…

Anyways here's the next chapter… and no excuses I want some feedback! So read and review

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters and so on and so forth

* * *

Chapter 1: Tears and Celebrations

From the distance, a young woman, who had broken her word, watched with a tear-stained face and empty eyes as her husband crumbled dead to the ground.

She could see the army celebrating their victory and get on with their rampage. She watched as her once beautiful home was brought to the ground and the body of her beloved husband was thrown with the others in the city rubbles and was allowed to be consumed by the flames. She hid her face in her hands and cried harder.

Then she stood up and turned to look at the great oak behind her. Beneath her braches rested her two sons. She had sworn to her husband that she would get away and save them. She had also promised to leave immediately without waiting for him. She had not kept that part of the bargain but she would save her sons. She picked up the 3 month-old Inuyasha in her arms and woke up her 4-year old son Sesshomaru... taking him by the hand she led him down the hill praying not to be seen by Naraku's army who was still on the look out for any survivors.

Luck was not on her side… Inuyasha woke up and started crying alerting the guards… Izayoi ran as fast as she could but it was a very difficult task with two children dragging her down…she knew she wouldn't last long. One of the soldiers was getting very dangerously closer… she had to do something…

She stopped and faced him and sent a blast of her miko power towards successfully stopping him. She then closed her eyes and concentrated the rest of the power in her centre and at the right moment sent it flying in a circle around towards their assailants. This bought them a few more moments to run and she ran with all her might as far as possible from the land she called her home. Just as reached the river bank the soldiers caught up with them and started shooting arrows by the dozens.

She looked around for somewhere to hide or somewhere from where to cross the river but found nothing to help her. Then she was hit just below her right shoulder blade and fell in the depths of the river holding her sons leaving a pool of blood on the surface. The soldiers never saw them surface so they turned and left cheering each other.

Izayoi and her sons surfaced a moment later. She was still holding her sons tight and searched around her in vain for something to hold on to reach the bank. The current of water wouldn't let her reach to the bank but continued to carry her downstream. She finally hit a floating log and managed to hold on to it. Painfully she helped her older son on the log and gave him his brother to hold while she circled an arm around him and with the other held on to the log. Then she lost consciousness.

When she opened her eyes she was completely lost. She sat up on a soft cushioned mattress on which she had been laying and looked around her… white drapes surrounded her bedding through which she could the rest of the room… where was she? And more importantly where were her sons? She stumbled out of the bedding, when an old lady limped in the room.

"Who are you? Where are my sons?" she asked the old woman.

"Clam down" she said gently helping her into an armchair "Your sons are fine… they're sleeping in the next room"

Izayoi got up and went to the next room. When she had ascertained the fact that her sons where in fact there and where all right she went back to the armchair and looked questioningly at the old woman who sat down besides her.

"A couple of fishermen fished you and your sons out of the river and brought you all here. Your sons were exhausted and scared. They wouldn't tell us what happened. We gave them food and took care of your wounds. They fell asleep almost immediately after, "explained the old woman.

"Than you for your care and I'm sorry for the trouble we have caused you" said Izayoi bowing her head.

"No trouble at all, you are more than welcome here at Tama Village. I am Kaede, the village miko and elder, it is my duty to care the wounded and provide hospitality in my village. But please, tell me your story, and a name to call you by, if you are up for it" said Kaede bowing her head in return.

"I am Izayoi" she said hesitant to claim her title as Lady "from Olympia. My village has been attacked and taken over by a merciless being. He destroyed everything and killed all he could lay his hands on. I ran away with my sons, and barely managed to survive."

The old miko nodded sadly "Yes, I have heard of the attack… you must have been in lost in that river quite a while than… pray tell me what are your sons' names?"

"Sesshomaru and Inuyasha" replied Izayoi

"Oh so you are Lady Izayoi Takahashi…"said Kaede

"How did you…"

"My dear child…there's no reason to be afraid… you are safe here… you older son has a close resemblance to his father and the young one carries his name. I thought I recognised you, I was at your wedding you know, but I couldn't be sure. Your husband was a great lord and leader… I am sorry for your loss" explained Kaede smiling gently "I knew him… you see…he grew up in this village. It was here that he learnt the fighting arts and leadership before he was assigned the rule of Olympia. It would be my pleasure and a great honour to have you here in my home and raise your sons to be like there brave and wise father."

"Thank you Lady Kaede" said Izayoi gratefully, "I appreciate and accept your offer."

"Then it is settled…this will be your new home"

Just then a servant girl entered the room shyly bowing before the two ladies.

"I'm sorry for interrupting my ladies. Lady Kaede, the temple is all set for tonight's ceremony. Myoga would like you to see whether everything is to your satisfaction"

"Yes, tell Myoga I'll be there soon" said Kaede getting up.

"What ceremony?" asked Lady Izayoi as she got up to help the old miko.

"Well child, we're celebrating a great day. Tonight the sun and the moon will meet. The prophecy goes that the instant they overlap the twin goddesses will be born to guard the ancient and greatest power of all. There temple will be here in our city and they will be our protectors." explained Lady Kaede proudly. "Come with me I will show you around the village and your new home. You don't have to worry about your sons… they won't wake up any time soon and if they do Akane will let us know immediately. She's be assigned to take care of your little ones."

They walked slowly out of the miko's home and towards the newly built temple at the edge of an immense forest, were all the necessary preparations for the celebration were being made.

* * *

A/N: I decided to end the chapter here so as not to bore you with unnecessary ceremonial details. Next chapter will be about Kagome. Please review and tell me how you like it so far. Thanks 


	3. Chapter 2: The Twin Goddesses

Ages of Mythology

A/N: I really wasn't going to continue writing as I still haven't got any reviews…GRRRRR!... but I'll forgive you once more…but this is your last chance!

I want some feedback! So read and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters and so on and so forth

Chapter 2: The twin goddesses of the Shikon

_They walked slowly out of the miko's home and towards the newly built temple at the edge of an immense forest, were all the necessary preparations for the celebration were being made._

High up from human's eyes…far away from the pending celebrations in Tama Village…beyond the golden gates on Mount Olympus…the gods were all gathered in meeting in front of their great one…Zeus… father of the gods and all mankind.

Everyone was talking at once and great confusion reigned in the great hall until finally Zeus could take no more…

"SILENCE!" he thundered, immediately silencing the crowd before him. "First of all, I ask all of you not to panick! It is true that the city of Olympia has been lost and it is true that it is in the plans of that son of man and demon who conquered it wishes to attack us! (immediately a hustle of whispering started in the crowd) And I will laugh in his face when the time comes! Only a fool will attempt such…" he said whilst playing with his beard.

"But Zeus… he has great powers and his powers are not human! You've seen how he destroyed Olympia!" said Ares go of war.

"Oh yes I've seen! And like you say his powers are great" replied Zeus glaring at the god of war (for he was not in his good books at the moment) "However" he continued "they are not of a big threat to us. We will still prepare a strong defense to set everyone's mind at peace and of that you will be in charge of" he said to Ares with a frown.

"I am the god of war not a defender" scorned Ares "I should be in charge of the attack! Let's attack now while he's still unorganized from his last battle!"

Part of the deities in the great hall cheered, others agreed in whispers while others disagreed.

"Enough!" shouted Zeus "You will do as I say and that is not open for discussion!" Ares had no choice… he bowed before his superior and left the hall with an angry expression.

"What about tonight's ceremony?" came a soft voice from the back of the hall. The crowd divided in two to make way for the queen of the Olympians. Zeus looked at his beautiful wife with a frown and sighed. He couldn't very well go against the prophecy. He had tried everything in his power to stop it from happening… but had failed. His wife carried a child which was to be given the greatest power of all… and it wasn't his! True he hadn't been a faithful husband… but who on Mount Olympus was? She ad been very jealous of his affairs but he had never imagined that she would repay with the same coin. She had betrayed him with one of the few gods he mistrusted…Ares… But now there was no turning back…he had to fulfill the prophecy… He looked at his daughter…Artemis… the virgin goddess of hunting and the moon now carrying a child. The child of the sun…the second child of the prophecy. He smiled at his daughter who held the hand of her lover Apollo.

(A/N in greek mythology Apollo was Artemis twin brother but hey…this is only a story… I don't have to stick to facts… besides the greek gods had a messed up love-life anyway…they did inter-breeding a hell of a lot!)

"Tonight…everything will go as planned…the sun and the moon will unite and the two goddesses born will be given the guard of the ultimate power" he said… then got up and left the hall.

Later on that night all the deities were gathered around the great hall of ceremonies. This hall had the sky for a roof and a small stream passed through it. The stream were all the deities were given there powers as they crossed it. The night sky was shimmered over the hall with beautiful stars and the moon was full. There the goddess Artemis awaited her love.

Zeus signaled Hermes who blew his pipes as start of the ceremony. Apollo whipped his fire horses and carried the son to meet his beloved moon. He embraced his lover Artemis as the sun overlapped the moon. And Zeus let out a series of thunders.

A small cry was heard which was soon followed by a second one. Apollo and Artemis descended in the sun's chariot carrying their baby and stood waiting at one side of the stream. Ares and Hera joined them with their baby and waited for Zeus to give them permission to cross.

"Kagome daughter of sun and moon…Kikyo daughter of war and supreme goddess… come forward and to with the Olympians and embrace your powers. This shall be you home and you will be the guardians of the greatest power of all The Shikon."

Down from Tama village the villagers saw a strange blue light surround the eclipse indicating that the twin goddesses had been born and given their powers.

Lady Kaede raised her arms to the sky and the villagers lit the torches around the new temple. "Behold! The twin goddesses Kagome and Kikyo of the Shikon and guardians of our village have been born!"

A/N How do you like it so far? This has been more or less and intro to get the background set and the characters in… the actual story will start in the next chapter… come on guys please… READ & REVIEW


	4. Chapter 3: Rise of the Heroes

Ages of Mythology

A/N: I was really gonna give up on this story but I decided to write one final chapter.

Please read and review….

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters and so on and so forth

* * *

Chapter 3: Rise of the Heroes 

_Lady Kaede raised her arms to the sky and the villagers lit the torches around the new temple. "Behold! The twin goddesses Kagome and Kikyo of the Shikon and guardians of our village have been born!"_

_20 years later…_

Two blades clashed with a violent clang.

"Nice safe Sesshy!" said a young man who was swinging his sword

"I told you not to call me that dumb ass" replied his opponent attacking him back.

The two fought each other in between insults. Their friends stopped and looked at the two brothers fighting. Anyone could tell they were brothers. Both had grown up to be tall and well built with distinctive long silvery hair and golden eyes. They had both trained hard and were excellent fighters.

A beautiful woman with long black hair and purple and red kimono walked gracefully towards the training grounds and looked at her sons with a proud smile.

"Inuyasha! Sesshomaru!" she called. Both boys stopped their training and looked at their mother. "I thought I told you to be ready by noon!" she said.

"Coming mum" said Sesshomaru straighting up.

"Be right there…"said Inuyasha "just two minutes to flatten out Sesshy here…"

"You arrogant s…."

"Put your swords away! And I mean NOW!" said their mother drawing herself up to her full height indignantly "I don't want to be late for lunch and we still have to stop by the temple!"

She turned and walked towards the edge of the forest followed by her two sons. It had become a weekly ritual to visit the temple of the Goddesses of the Shikon to pay their respects.

Lady Izaoyoi and her two sons Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had been living in Tama village for the past 20 years. She had gratefully found a home with Kaede who had provided the best education and training for her sons. They had grown to love the village like their own and became very devoted of the village's guardians the Shikon Goddesses, hence their weekly tribute.

* * *

High up in the clouds, a young goddess dressed in the purest of white robes was smiling as she looked at the family of three paying tribute in her temple. 

"There you are Kagome! I've been looking all over for you" said another young goddess dressed in flowing red robes.

Kagome smiled and looked at her twin sister. "Look, they're here…" she said pointing at the praying trio.

Kikyo looked bored "Yes… as they are every single week. Why do you come and watch this?"

"Oh they're such a nice and happy family…"

"Yes and he's so strong and handsome…" taunted Kikyo

Kagome blushed a pretty shade of red "Oh shut up! It's just that I can't resist those cute doggy ears. I'd give anything to go down there and give them a tweak… I wonder what he would say if I did that" she mused…

"You know very well that that's not permitted!" said Kikyo getting serious, she had always been afraid that her sister would break the golden rule of Mount Olympus. Contact with humans or demons on earth, was forbidden unless approved by Zeus.

"I know, I know… so why were you looking for me?"

"Zeus wants us both in the great hall… come on…"

* * *

"I've received word from the city" Lady Kaede was saying to the village council of elders. "The king wants to stop Naraku's advance and claim back the city of Olympia." She paused to allow time for the murmuring of approval and consent to die down and then continued… 

"He requests an army from our village to aid him. Word has been sent to the slayer village and the wolf tribe for their troops to join us. I've decided to split our great army in two. One half of the army will go North East and joint with the wolf tribe and the other half will travel North West to the Slayer Village. Both armies will then march to Olympia and fight Naraku."

"But the wolf tribe are demons…just like Naraku… how can we trust their alliance? It could be a trap from Naraku" pointed out one elder.

"Not all demons are savages and untrustworthy as you should well know!" said Myoga angrily.

"Enough!" said Kaede effectively silencing the uproar. "As Myoga said, not all demons should be judged as untrustworthy. After all we have some living peacefully in our own village. The Inu clan was actually in charge of Olympia the city we will be fighting for. As far as we know the wolf tribe are pacific demons. They have however been attacked by Naraku which cost them a lot of their tribe. For the future of the pack, their leader has offered his allegiance to help us against Naraku. Of course it could be a very well planned trap. Naraku is after all a heartless being who would sacrifice his own men like flies if he knew it would supply him with more victims. For this reason and many other problems they could encounter I've decided two split the army in two. That would provide a backup for those suffering any difficulties."

"A very wise decision" said another elder.

"So we are in agreement?" asked Lady Kaede. The council nodded their approval.

"Who will lead the armies?" asked Myoga.

"I have chosen the two of outstanding fighting abilities who are both brave and wise and I think will successfully lead our armies through any possible dangers with courage to victory. Sesshomaru Takahashi will lead the first army to the wolf tribe and Inuyasha Takahashi will lead the second army to the slayer village."

* * *

At the same time… far across the land… Naraku was laughing sinisterly on his throne. The one who had been helping him in this war had brought him news. 

"So they plan on winning back Olympia!" sneered Naraku… "This will be fun. I'll soon give you an army of the dead you wanted! Hahahahahaha!"

"It won't be an easy battle" warned his associate who was hiding from view in the shadows…"but I can promise you all the help I can give …. I'm sure I'll get War on our side and when all this is over we'll destroy Mount Olympus and after that my brother will be forced to crawl into a miserable hole and hideaway from my power. Hahahaa"

Naraku smiled at the shadowy figure "That's what I like about you… you're as evil as I am!" … and they laughed together as they planned their next move…

* * *

A/N well I guess that's it… this will be the last chapter if no one reviews…. No point in writing if no one reads the thing is there? 


	5. Chapter 4: The Mission

Ages of Mythology

As always:

Please read and review….

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters and so on and so forth

* * *

Chapter 4: The Mission

Zeus sat in his throne in the great hall and waited patiently for his two nieces. The door at the end of the hall opened and gracefully the twins walked in. Zeus looked at the two and was amazed at how similar they looked and yet still very different.

Both had grown to be beautiful… a gift from their godmother Aphrodite… yet their beauty was reflected in different ways… Kikyo was very tall and skinny, long and straight blue-black hair that reached to her bottom. She had icy blue eyes framed in a lean and chiseled face. She had a cold and elegant and graceful look to her that was greatly admired amongst the gods. Kagome's beauty on the other hand was seen more in her great and loving heart. She had a beautiful smile which gave a glow to her round face and her grey eyes sparkled with laughter. She had a gift for making people laugh and making everyone around her comfortable and happy. She was not as tall as Kikyo and was more curvy than skinny. She had long ebony curls which suited her character well. She was beautiful and young in a friendly way and it was impossible not to smile when you see her.

Despite their opposing characters they were very close and inseparable. They walked together in the hall. Kikyo looked as serious as always while Kagome looked at him questioningly. He already knew who would be the one to undertake the mission he had planned but had wanted to give both of them the option.

They bowed before Zeus and waited for him to tell them what he wanted.

"As you night know…" started Zeus "there's a very powerful demon on earth which has slowly been winning all of Greece. He intends to attack even Mount Olympus and has been building an army down in the city below us for the past 20 years. He as been having a weird trend of luck despite our attempts to stop him with out him knowing. It seems to me that he's having some help from one of the deities or something. Anyway... Tama village is sending an army to fight him and I wish one of you to watch over the army and help them in any way you can. "

"I'd love to go" said Kagome immediately...Zeus looked at her then at Kikyo "if it's fine with Kikyo…" Kikyo nodded "I too will help in any way I can after all we're both protectors of the village…"

"I am very pleased with the both of you. However only one of you may go down on earth the other must stay here. I'l leave it up to you to decide who will go down…You may go now… and not a word to the rest of the gods about this… I won't have anyone sabotaging you… oh yes and who ever's the one to go down (here he was distinctly warning Kagome) make sure no one finds out who you really are!" He got up from his throne, hugged both his nieces and wished them luck and then left.

"Yes!" said Kagome jumping up and down in happiness "Please Kikyo may I go down on earth? Please please please…"

"I don't think this is a time for fun Kagome...please try to take this seriously for once." said Kiyko "you heard what Zeus said….it could be dangerous!"

"Yes I know…but I've been wanting to go for ages and this could very well be my one and only chance" pleaded Kagome.

"Well you can go if you want…I know you've always wanted to go… I couldn't take it from you…but only if you promise to be careful!" Kikyo warned smiling at her sister.

"Thank you … thank you…" said Kagome hugging her sister

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…Back in Tama Village Lady Izayoi was helping her two sons pack up their stuff…

" I don't see why they had to split us up" Sesshomaru was saying…

"Why? Missing me already Sesshy?"

"I just don't like the idea of not being able to protect my little brother! What if you run into a trap or something? After all the slayer villagers are trained to kill al sorts of creatures including half demons like us!"

"Very true!" said Lady Izayoi "Promise me you'll both be very careful!"

"Don't worry bro… I know how to take care of myself!" said Inuyasha indignantly. "But still I wouldn't have expected them to separate us…"

"That's because they have faith in both of you. You'll both be great leaders!" said Lady Izayoi proudly beaming at her sons.

All of sudden the door burst open and a young man in a black pony tail and purple robes rushed in and jumped on Inuyasha toppling him to the ground.

"Hey Yash! I'm coming with you!" he was saying "Lady Kaede just sent word "I'm with your army!"

"Calm down Miroku! You're gonna kill me!" yelled Inuyahsa shoving off his best friend. "And what about your spiritual priestly training?" he added

"Oh well… that can wait" laughed Miroku "No really… I mean I'm a good fighter and we need all the help we can get and besides I'll be tere to care for the army's spiritual needs."

"Spiritual needs my foot!" scorned Inuyasha "you took the opportunity to tag along so you can check out any female we meet along the way!"

"Can't argue that!" said Miroku smiling deviously while everyone in the room sweat-dropped.

That devious smile of Miroku always reminded Inuyasha of the first time he saw it… way back… when he first met Miroku…

_Flashback_

He must have been about 6 or 7 years old. His mother had taken him and his brother to a midnight ceremony at the local temple. The function had been a very long and boring one… he had almost fallen asleep when from the corner of his eye he spotted a boy of about his age further down the temple who seemed to be enjoying himself. He though it rather strange and softly slipped away from his mother's side and went to see what the boy was doing.

The boy had been standing behind a row of three young girls and had managed to pin the length of their robes up leaving them with full view of their undies.

"What are you doing?" he whispered to the boy

"Can't you see?" replied the boy stifling laughter.

"But that's very rude" Inuyasha said frowing "if they catch you you'll get a beating!"

"Wait till you see this!" added the boy a wide devious smile spreading across his face.

He slowly and silently lifted his hand and grabbed one of the girls' butt and then ran off and hid behind on of the long white doric columns. Before he could realize what happened the girl screamed and turned and saw Inuyaha and gave him the blame. The three girls realized that their skirts were pinned up and the three of them battered the poor Inuyasha to the ground.

A few days later, when he regained consciousness, Inuyasha had went in search of Miroku and gave him a hell of a beating. Even so, Miroku had put up quite a fight and there were few who could keep up with Inuyasha in a fight (especially when he was particularly angry). From then on they started training together and soon became fast friends. Many a time Inuyasha got hit or blamesd for Miroku's lecherous ways every time he saw a female. In fact it was a great surprise to Inuyasha when Miroku started training to be a priest, that was until he got to the reason behind it. First of all it was a family tradition thing and second of all, all priest were greatly respected and a big hit with woman.

_...End flashback_

Inuyasha snapped back to reality to his friend's chatter.

"Shall we go down to the pub for a drink of celebration? " Miroku was saying…

"What's there to celebrate?" asked Sesshomaru gruffly

"Why you two of course! The town's new heroes!" exclaimed Miroku. "so what do you think Yash?

"No Roku… tomorrow we're leaving early… best have a good night's rest.

"Shall I pick you up before we go to the village square to make our grand entrance?"

"Sure…"

"Well then… nite nite… see you both tomorrow morning" said Miroku govially as he waved the family goodbye.

This chapter ends here… in the next chapter Kagome and inuyasha will finally meet

Please read and review


	6. Chapter 5: Turnout of Events

Ages of Mythology

As always:

Please read and review….

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters and so on and so forth

Chapter 5: Turn-out of events

"Well well… what have we got here?" said Naraku smiling at his visitors hiding as always in the shadows of his dark castle.

"I told you we'll have him on our side soon" said one of them.

"I never doubted you "replied Naraku ushering them into chairs round the table. "Now, we have to set out our plan of attack. I'll have one of my generals organize two troops to attack the ones from the village." He said as he signaled one of his servants. "Send Kagura to me" he ordered.

Within seconds a young demoness with brown hair and red eyes in blood red armour appeared before them.

"You called for me" she asked bowing her head

"I want you to organise two troops and go stop the Tama Armies. You lead the one going to the wolf tribe. You know what to do. "ordered Naraku with a creepy smile.

Kagura smiled back, bowed her head one more time and disappeared as quickly as she had come.

Naraku turned to the men at the table…

"You, my friend can take care of the usual disasters… make sure they suffer as hell... a draught would be nice, and perhaps a beast attack or something to keep them busy until my men reach them. As for our new partner here…" he said turning to their latest partner in crime "I have something for you too… I want the power of the Shikon… and you are just the man to get it for me given the situation. I'm sure you have some hold over her. Get her to join us."

The man shifted uncomfortably in his chair "I don't know… I … I'll do what I can"

Naraku laughed evilly "Soon, my friends… everything will fall into shape!"

* * *

Inuyasha opened his eyes at day-break and the cool sweet breeze filled his nostrils. He quickly got out of bed and dressed in his polished armour with a long velvety red clock and his sword Tessaiga, a powerful sword left to him by his father. He still hadn't grasped its full potential but this would be a great time for practice.

Very quietly he slipped out of the house without rousing anyone and made his way to the edge of the forest to visit the temple of the twin goddesses. He wanted to pray for guidance and strength to complete his mission.

He reached the beautiful pearly white temple as the rising sun hit the front columns at the entrance. He walked in and placed his offering of flowers and lit the candle on the altar. He knelt down and prayed.

From behind one of the long white columns, a young lady covered in a long black hooded cloak stood watching the hanyou as he prayed. A smile spread on her round face and her grey eyes sparkled with laughter as she saw the doggy ears on his head twitching. She just couldn't resist… she silently moved out of her hiding place and gave those velvety white ears a tweak giving Inuyasha the fright of his life.

Inuyasha caught the hands of his assailant just as she was about to flee and twirled her around to face him. Kagome found herself facing his golden orbs and stood there speechless. Inuyasha stared at the young girl before him. He didn't know what to say…how the hell had she managed to get to him without him hearing her? His ears were very sensitive and had never failed him before.

Kagome was about to panic. Damn those cute ears of his. There! She just had to get caught! And she had only been down on earth for like 10 minutes. Then an idea inspired her…

"Hi" she said jovially.

"What do you mean "hi"!" said Inuyasha confused "What do you want from me?"

"I…I'm sorry to have jumped out from nowhere… it's just that… your ears… they're sooooo cute I couldn't resist" she explained sweetly.

Inuyasha stared at her blankly and positively more confused than ever. What the hell was this thing? … then he regained his composure and became suspicious…

"Who are you? What are you doing here" he snapped at her letting her hands go…

"I'm Kagome" she replied unthinkingly

"You mean you're…"

She recovered herself quickly and found an excuse "Yes, yes I'm named after one of the goddesses of this temple " she added smiling "that's why I dropped by to see the temple… I'm from the main city… I'm a priestess and I was sent to help the army" she explained and magically produced a reference letter.

Inuyasha did not seem very convinced. There was something strange about this girl he kept thinking. Nonetheless the letter seemed genuine so he offered to escort her to the town square to talk to Lady Kaede.

Meanwhile, Kikyo watched the mess her sister had made with a frown and decided she'd better warn her to be careful so she apparated inside the temple. (Gods were still allowed to apparate their image on earth)

Kagome saw her sister's face on the statue taking life so told Inuyasha to wait for outside while she paid her respects to the goddesses.

Kikyo waited for Inuyasha to leave then turned to her sister with a frown.

"What the hell did you think you were doing there Kagome? You could have easily been unmasked!"

"Sorry Kikyo. No calm down please, I need time to adjust you know… " Kagome started.

"No excuses! Remember what Zeus said and he won't accept excuses! That soldier is no fool. Be very careful around him especially if you'll be traveling with him for a long time. Please Kagome try to take things seriously for once."

"Don't worry Kikyo "replied Kagome assuringly "I'll be careful. It won't happen again."

Kikyo seemed unconvinced yet she smiled at her sister "Ok I'll accept that for now. Good luck sister. Take care " And her image faded away from the statue.

* * *

Lady Kaede came out of her house followed by the newly arrived Kagome. She thanked her for the help offered and sent her to join Inuyasha's army in their mission. Then Lady Kaede addressed the troops in the town square along with the whole village. The two leaders also addressed their men giving them words of courage. Finally the two brothers embraced one last time their mother and bid each other farewell.

"Take care my sons "whispered their mother hugging them close.

Lady Kaede walked up to Kagome and handed her a sacred bow and a quiver of arrows. "Here my child, you may find these useful."

Kagome smiled "Oh how nice. Thank you, I'm glad to be of service" she said eagerly taking the weapons.

Lady Kaede smiled back at her "I can feel a great power within you, one I cannot as yet place. Be careful and take good care of my men." She signaled one of her servants who broth forth a beautiful white horse and helped the young priestess up.

"Right men, lets get a move on" said Inuyasha as he mounted his black stallion. He signaled the rest of his army and they followed their leader outside the city north gate and headed westwards while Sesshomaru's army headed east towards the mountains.

Sesshomaru's army disappeared in the distance as Inuyasha marched onwards, his best friend Miroku on his right and the mysterious priestess on his left. Inuyasha looked at the girl and she smiled at him sweetly.

"Why do you keep smiling?" he asked genuinely confused "it seems you're enjoying going to war!"

Kagome pondered a little before answering "Well yes… not going to war I mean, but I'm never allowed to go anywhere and so this is something different for me, it's great seeing things I've only seen from far and so on…" she explained.

"What do you mean?" asked Inuyasha "Aren't you from the main city? Surely there are lots of things to see there. Why aren't you allowed to go anywhere?"

"Weeelll… it's kinda difficult with an overprotective family… I was very lucky to be chosen for this err… mission…. It's a pity that it had to be a war but… oh well… some things can't be helped." She mused.

"Hmm… you really are a strange girl" said Inuyasha… and seeing they had reached the river he stopped the man for lunch and to restock on their water supply.

After an hour's rest they continued their journey and kept on traveling till dusk then Inuyasha stopped his men to camp for the night.

As the evening wore on Kagome walked outside of her tent and went for a short walk to admire to countryside, everything was new to her. Miroku was having dinner with Inuyasha in his tent, chatting his head off and giving Inuyasha a headache.

"What do you think of the girl, the priestess? She sure looks great! Have you seen those beautiful curves through that thin white dress she's wearing? Of curves that dammed cloak does hide a lot…" Miroku was saying as Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"I think she's strange" he replied simply

"I think she's beautiful, and I would like to have a go at her but I think she's taken by you, you lucky dog!" added Miroku his mind drifting away on the usual perverted tracks.

"I wonder if what Lady Kaede said about her is true… that she holds great powers I mean, I myself tried to place her aura but can't… I can feel she's strong though" mused Inuyasha…

"Must you always be so boring!" exclaimed Miroku "Why think about her strength and power when you can think about her curves!"

"You and your dirty mind!" scoffed Inuyasha as he got up. "I've had enough of your chatter… I'm going out for a walk and don't you dare follow me!" he added as he left the tent.

Inuyasha slowly walked away from the encampment in the quite of the night. He could hear the various sounds of night creatures slowly coming to life. The trees were becoming scarcer as he was nearing the river bank.

He reached the river bank and knelt down for a drink of fresh water when he noticed a bundle of clothes discarded a few steps ahead. Then all of a sudden a black head popped out of the rippling water before him shaking away the water. His eyes nearly popped of their sockets when he saw a beautiful woman coming out of the water. Hair long black hair dripping down hair back, glistening in the moonlight. His jaw dropped when he realized it was in fact their lady companion, Kagome.

Kagome had been having a nice stroll and when she reached the river she just couldn't resist. She just loved water. She quickly got out of her robes and jumped in for a swim. Then she heard a noise a short and decided to go up. She surfaced and shake away the water and hair from her face. And then… the most embarrassing moment of her life… she was face to face with him…

"Fucking shit!" she swore for the first time of her life as she quickly ducked back in the water covering her naked body with her arms as best as she could.

'You can say that again' murmured Inuyasha still staring at her…

"Would you please put those golden eyes of yours back where they belong and hand me my robe?" asked Kagome with false sweetness…

Inuyasha quickly collected himself and then with a devilish smirk he sat back down on the river bank and crossed his arms "Nahh… I don't think I will" he said "you can come out of there and get them yourself" he added with a twinkle in his eye.

Kagome was fuming 'Who the hell did he think he was! Oh I'll make him pay for this,' she thought and an idea struck her.

"Well if you sure you don't mind…" said Kagome

"Oh not in the least" said Inuyasha waiting expectantly

"I just wanted to make sure not to embarrass you in any way…" added Kagome smiling as she started to stand.

Then she splashed Inuyasha as hard as she got successfully splashing in his eyes. While he was busy trying to recover she got out of the water in a flash and grabbed her cloths and quickly put on her dress.

"Shit!" Inuyasha yelled as he rubbed his eyes from the water. Kagome laughed. "Well it's your fault for being mean!" she said as she set down beside him. Inuyasha laughed back "Oh well… perhaps I was… but at least I did get something out of it" he added evilly as he pointed at her dress

She had a white dress and of course being wet it ended up being almost transparent and clung to her form showing off her beautiful figure quite distinctly. "Crap!" she swore as she covered herself with her dark cloak "All that trouble for nothing!"

Inuyasha laughed at her and removed his own shirt and hung it on a nearby tree to dry. Then they lay back on the grass and stared at the night sky lit up with stars and chatted away like they'd known each other for years. They found they had a lot in common and laughed together like the oldest of friends.

The hours rolled on and somehow they ended up even closer. Kagome was in fact resting her head on Inuyasha's arm. They chatted on pleasantly when they heard the howls followed by shouting of men. They quickly got on their feet and rushed to the encampment realizing that the commission was coming from there…

A/N so ends that fifth chapter…. I'll try not to take long to update but I'm quite busy with my course work so please be patient. Hope you all liked it.


	7. Chapter 6: Trouble's Brewing

Ages of Mythology

As always:

Please read and review….

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters and so on and so forth

* * *

Chapter 6: Trouble's Brewing

_The hours rolled on and somehow they ended up even closer. Kagome was in fact resting her head on Inuyasha's arm. They chatted on pleasantly when they heard howls followed by shouting of men. They quickly got on their feet and rushed to the encampment realizing that all the commotion was coming from there…_

In a flash they reached the encampment and found and found a massacre… hundreds of angry mountain wolves were attacking the men and ripping them to shred.

"What the hell!" yelled Inuyasha withdrawing his sword and getting in front of Kagome to protect her from an enormous wolf who had jumped in her direction. Kagome ran to her tent and grabbed her bow and a quiver of arrows then rushed back outside to join in the fight.

Inuyasha looked up and saw Kagome busy firing arrows. She had impeccable aim, never missing a shot. Arrows flew out of her bow surrounded with a fine line of blue light. "Must be her priestess powers" thought Inuyasha "Dam she's really good!"

Miroku reached his friend "Hey Yash! Where were you? These dam brutes jumped out of nowhere and started attacking. Weren't these creatures supposed to be mountain wolves that kept away from humans?"

"So I though Miroku… but these seem to have gone on a killing spree!" replied Inuyasha as he drove his sword in two of his attackers.

"Oh by the way" said Miroku elbowing his friend "Where you the one who said girls can't fight?" he asked with a tease lacing his voice "Did you see Lady Kagome?"

"Yeah good isn't she! Makes me swallow my words doesn't she?" said Inuyasha with a laugh leaving Miroku staring… Inuyasha was never one to admit a fault.

Kagome ran out of arrows. Seeing that no one was looking she put her hand in her cloak and magically summoned her sword which she had left on Mount Olympus. It was a magnificant and powerful sword which her mother had commissioned to be made especially for her. It was a thin and sleek sword with a silvery hilt which had been forged from a unicorn's horn. It also had encrusted a moonstone shaped like the half moon symbolizing her mother Arthemis and a shiny rare yellow diamond between the moon's points symbolizing her father Apollo. Around her family's emblem, were, a clutter of tiny precious stones from the other gods, her guardians, an emerald from Demeter, amethyst from Aphrodite, sapphire from Poseidon, pearl from Athena, ruby from Zeus, and so on…All stones held power from their respective god giving the sword immense power. On the blade of the sword where inscribed in fine writing the following words "The greatest power comes from within the hearth"

Kagome was as good a swordsman as she was an archer. Her mother and father had trained her well. She slayed her attackers with precision. Miroku and Inuyasha stared at her.

"She must come from a rich and prominent family… Look at her sword!" mused Miroku

"Good think she's not an enemy. She's sure been trained well," replied Inuyasha.

After what seemed like hours of arduous fighting the last of the wolves ran away in defeat. Inuyasha walked around the massacre to see the damage they had sustained. 34 men were lost and another 48 grievously wounded. They spent the night burning dead wolves and burying their men.

When all was done Inuyasha sent his men for a few hours rest and summoned Miroku and Kagome to his tent. They sat around his table with mugs of steaming tea.

"Well… this attack has done us quite a good deal of damage…" said Inuyasha gravely.

"It was unexpected" added Miroku "it wouldn't have been that bad if we were on the alert."

"I didn't organize guard shifts as this is the first night and only a day away from our village… I wasn't expecting any attacks…" snarled Inuyasha as he slammed his fist on the table.

"Yash it's not your fault… the wolves were just a turn of bad luck… they've got nothing to do with our mission or anything, "said Miroku trying to calm his friend " What do you think Lady Kagome?"

"Well… I don't think we should take any risks. I suggest we organize a shift of at least 10 soldiers around the encampment. 2 in each of four posts north south east and west, and another 2 encircling the camp." She said.

"We'll do that" decided Inuyasha "The three of us can take the first shift tonight and let the men rest."

"There's no need for that Inuyasha" said Kagome "I made sure nothing can happen tonight…erm… I've erected a barrier with my priestess powers… err to protect all us… I'm afraid it can't hold for long so I won't be able to do this frequently as it drains me out… but it should hold for these couple of hours while we rest."

"Thanks Lady Kagome" said Miroku "and allow me to compliment you on your fighting skills as well as deepness of thought, " as he kissed her hand.

Kagome withdrew her hand from his grasp in surprise "Erm….. thanks, I guess…"

"Cut the crap Miroku and go to bed!" said Inuyashsa with a warning tone to his friend.

"Inuyasha… what about the wounded?" asked Kagome in a worried tone.

"Well... since we're only a day away from home, we'll spare two or three men and one of the carts and take them all back they should manage to make it there. Now we should rest!" he added with finality.

* * *

Kagome walked out of Inuyasha's tent and walked slowly to her own. She sat down on her cushions and took out her sword and stared at the moon thinking of her mother. A sparkle of white light appeared in her tent and her sister Kikyo appeared. She ran and embraced her sister Kagome.

"Oh Kags… I was so afraid for you!" she whispered hugging her sister tight.

"Kikyo! What are you doing here! Not that I'm not glad to see you or anything but you know the rules!"

"Don't worry Kagome… I was given permission to come here. But tell me.. you weren't hurt or anything were you?" turning her sister around to check for herself for any damages.

"Calm down Kikyo! I was trained to fight you know… it was no big deal… " said Kagome smiling at her sister's worried face.

"Listen Kags… I don't have much time… here take this " she said handing her sister a delicate white gold chain from which hung a tiny moon pendant with a diamond star in it's points " your mother wants you to wear this all the time to protect you. She cast a defense spell on it to create a barrier around you in case of emergencies and also she can keep track of you. "

"Thank her for me and give her a big hug… I'm sure she's very worried. Dad must be going bonkers with her bugging him with her worries…" mused Kagome thinking fondly of her family as she hung the chain around her slender neck.

"Now Kagome… you must listen to me… there's something bigger than you think going on… I think Zeus' suspicions were true…I'm trying to find out all I can. Promise me you'll be more on the alert and try to keep as safe as possible!"

"You know I'm always careful Kikyo." Assured her Kagome "And you try to be careful with your investigations… I have a bad feeling about this… and I know you very well Kikyo … I can see you're very troubled about something you're not telling me about." She added looking thoughtfully at her sister.

Kikyo's eyes widened in surprise and for a moment Kagome thought she saw panic lurking in those icy blue eyes of her sister... Then Kikyo face saddened and she looked down. She grasped Kagome's hand with her own trembling ones.

"I'm sorry Kags… I'm soo sorry…. If only I could… I…I … I've got to go…I can't say anything… I've got to go…just promise me that whatever happens you'll always have faith in me… promise me!" she pleaded.

Kagome was very surprised at these words…She hugged Kikyo tight and whispered in a comforting tone… "You know I'll always believe in you and I'll be right here for you whenever you need me!"

Kikyo hugged her sister back on last time then slowly faded away whispering "Take care!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Inuyasha tossed and turned in his bedding. He was dreaming of the night's event. He sweated profusely as he saw each one of his fallen men being slaughtered by the wolves knowing very well it was his fault for not being careful enough and stationing guards. Then in a flash the image changed and it was his brother Sesshomaru being chased by the same wolves, reaching his destination and finding the demon wolf tribe slaughtered.

He woke up with a start with the touch of a hand on his cheek. He saw Kagome facing him with a worried look in her eyes.

"Inuyasha" she whispered "are you all right? I could hear your tossing from my tent"

"It's nothing… I'm fine" replied Inuyasha unconvincingly.

"Don't worry… your brother's gonna be fine" she said soothingly.

"How do you --- ?" started Inuyasha

"I heard you say his name… I'm sure he's all right, he's strong…I miss my sister too you know… it's the first time we've been separated for so long."

"You have a sister? Younger or older?" he asked curiously

"Neither "laughed Kagome "We're twins"

"Well she's lucky if she's as beautiful as you" he said surprising himself as the comment slipped his tongue… he wasn't one for compliments.

"Oh no… my sister is the beautiful one not me" replied Kagome.

Inuyasha stared blankly at her thinking she was joking then realizing she really meant what she said.

"Here I'll fluff that pillow for you maybe you'll stop having nightmares then… " she smiled as she grabbed his pillow and fluffed it out.

Inuyasha looked at her and smiled. "Thanks…I'll be OK now."

* * *

A few miles away Sesshomaru was up and ready dressed having breakfast wondering how his brother was doing. His long and faithful family servant Jaken refilled his cup of tea.

"Thinking about Inuyasha sir?" he asked recognizing the look on his master's face. "I wouldn't worry all that much sir" he mused smiling "Inuyasha knows how to take care of himself."

"I know… I know…" said Sesshomaru sounding very unconvinced.

A/N that's the end of this chapter… the next one will be focused on Sesshomaru's journey… As always please review, review and review.


	8. Chapter 7: The Wolf Tribe

Ages of Mythology

As always:

Please read and review….

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters and so on and so forth

* * *

Chapter 7: The Wolf Tribe

_A few miles away Sesshomaru was up and ready dressed having breakfast wondering how his brother was doing. His long and faithful family servant Jaken refilled his cup of tea. _

"_Thinking about Inuyasha sir?" he asked recognizing the look on his master's face. "I wouldn't worry all that much sir" he mused smiling "Inuyasha knows how to take care of himself."_

"_I know… I know…" said Sesshomaru sounding very unconvinced._

Sesshomaru climbed gracefuly on his stallion and eyed his army which was ready to move at his command. He gave a nod to his second in command who gave the order to move out.

The army marched on towards their destination. Till now they had encountered little trouble except for the biting cold which hid them as they started up the mountain on top of which lived the Wolf Tribe they were  
seeking to recruit.

* * *

Unlike his brother, Inuyasha had lots of trouble with every step he took. After the wolf attack on their first night, they were attacked by a zillion of enormous grasshoppers flying over from the desert, then it was bats on the same night and the day after it was a dozen wild boars gone mad. They were still nowhere close their destination and his army was being peeled off little by little.

After a week's travel his army had been reduced by half after the last attack from poisonous snaked which had made their way into their campsite late at night. Things were definitely not going the way he had planned and Inuyasha was becoming more worried and frustrated by the day.

* * *

High up on mount Olympus Kikyo was trying to hold back the tears…

"I can't!" she said… you can't ask me to do that… " she said giving her back to her father.

"You can't refuse! You're my daughter and you will do as you're told!" he yelled angrily.

"You can't drag me into this " she replied just as angry "if you're looking for trouble suit yourself but I will not ----"

A resounding slap cut her off… she turned speechless… no one had ever dared to hit her before….

"You fool!" said her father with disgust "You're in this already whether you like to or not… don't you see that if you refuse or seek help of that pompous old fool we'll both be dead in a flash? You'll do as you're told and that's the end of the story" he said with finality as he walked away leaving Kikyo holding her red check staring blankly after him a single tear running from her cold blue eyes.

* * *

Frosty winds hit hard as Sesshomaru's army marched up the mountain getting closer to their destination. Sesshomaru's demon nose was picking up a strange scent with the wind. He could distinctly smell that rusty scent of blood. He was starting to worry when the scent was getting stronger plus his keen hearing could pick up the sounds of fighting.

Sesshomaru called out orders to his men to be on their guard as they were about to reach the plateau. What they found before them was a total massacre. Bodies of the warrior wolf demons were sprawled all over the field covered in their blood. The rest were fighting off an army of a ghostly sort of demons which seemed to be controlled by a warrior in red armour. Sesshomaru stared in amazement when he realized that the warrior was in fact a woman, a very powerful wind youkai. Her scent flickered a memory but it soon faded away and he shouted to his men to join the fight and aid their allies .

While his men fought to defend the injured wolves, he made his way to the heart of the battle were the wind youkai was fighting what seemed to be the leader of the back. The wind youkai turned her red eyes towards Sesshomaru and swished her giant red fans in his direction successfully sending him of his horse. He jumped to his feet just in time to see her swing her fan in a sort of dance which made her fallen warriors rise back to fight who surrounded his men.

'So they are ghosts after all.' Thought Sesshomaru as he withdrew his sword. It was a beautiful sword left to him by his father. A slivery thin and long blade, with a golden hilt. Like the one Inuyasha had, it had a special power. Unlike his brother though, he had uncovered it's secret. He struck the air in front of him with it and embedded it in the field giving life back to the fallen wolves and wolf demons. The wind youkai's eyes flashed in anger when she realized they were outnumbered. She withdrew a feather from her hair and with a flick of her fan enlarged it. She took off on the feather and with another flick of her fan, her ghostly army disappeared in thin air. She hovered a minute over Sesshomaru …

"Next time you won't be so lucky "she said with an evil smile and with that she flew off.

Sesshomaru sheeted his sword and helped the wolf demon leader to his feet. He was tall and well built with piercing green eyes and long dark hair tied in a careless pony tail. He was dressed in furry rags like the rest of his tribe.

The wolf demon shoved Sesshomaru's hands away and got to his feet with pride.

"I can stand on my own village lord" he said with dignity. Sesshomaru smiled amused. He reminded him of his little brother with his insufferable pride.

"You must be Kouga, leader of the wolf tribe" he said giving out his hand to shake.

Kouga nodded shaking his hand gruffly. "And you are?"

Jaken stepped in front his master "This is the great Lord Sesshomaru and you can start by thanking him for the help he just gave you" he said with a bow to his master.

Kouga raised an eyebrow and turned to see how his men where doing. Most of them were wounded. But he was surprised to see his fallen brothers up unscathed.

"Dam bitch's been attacking us all over the fuckin place" he snarled angrily "she killed off half of my tribe in the last two attacks. I, Kouga, vow that I will kill that bitch with my own bare hands if it's the last thing I ever do. My pack will accept the mission and join your quest."

"Good" said Sesshomaru "Then we'll camp here for the night and your men will have enough time to recover. You and I can go over the plans for our next move"

* * *

Kagome waded slowly out into the river. She let herself relax in the cool water while she stared up into the night sky. It had been another long and tiring day of marching and fighting wildlife on rampage.

'Maybe I should have a talk with Aunt Demeter and mum and see why all these animals are going on a killing spree. Something tells me this is no coincidence.' she mused as she felt the pain in her muscles ease.

It was a good thing that they were following the river path. At least she could get a refreshing bath every night, Miroku permitting. The letch had taken to spying on her. Inuyasha's attempts at threatening or strangling did little to deter him from his mission. He seemed set on trying to seduce her or spying on her or groping her every chance he got.

She heard some rustling at the opposite bank. 'Here we go again' she thought as she reached for a suitable rock from the river bed. She took careful aim and sent the rock flying as hard as she could. The rock hit its intended target which a resounding thud. Miroku jumped out of with a cry of pain his hand rubbing the brand new lump on his head.

"Oh Lady Kagome… that was awfully mean of you!" he said with a smile. "Maybe I should come after you and punish you eh?" he added with a devilish smile while reaching for his robe.

"Or maybe you should go back to your tent where you belong before I reach for bigger rock or worse my arrows to purify your lecherous ways!" replied Kagome anger rising.

"Oh come now my dear… no need to get violent. After all the Gods created a woman's body to be praised by men's eyes." he said while removing his belt.

"And the gods created my legs to kick your sorry ass" snarled a very angry Inuyasha edging closer to his friend.

"Where did you come from?" asked Miroku aghast.

"If I were you I'd be more worried about my life" remarked Inuyasha.

Miroku saw a tinge of red flashing in the golden eyes of his friend so he decided not to push it. He put his belt back on and walked away towards the campsite. Kagome laughed heartily.

"Thanks, I was starting to feel cold" she said "Can you please hand me my clothes?"

"Dam letch" he mumbled handing her, her white robes, "I swear if he wasn't my friend he'd be dead by now! Tomorrow I'll make sure he doesn't disturb you"

"Oh… my hero!" she said with a smile as she got out of the water and hugged Inuyasha.

Inuyasha turned a deep shade of red. He could distinctly see every curve of her body through that thin and transparent material and his mind was already traveling uncontrollably through lecherous lanes until Kagome shoved him in the water.

He surfaced and sputtered out the water he had swallowed while Kagome put on her black cloak over he wet clothing with a laugh.

"What was that for!" yelled Inuyasha as he got out of the water and removed his shirt to dry it out.

"Cause you're just as bad as Miroku… don't think I didn't hear you up in those trees doggy boy!" answered Kagome.

"That's the thanks I get for watching out for you. I came looking for Miroku when I found him missing and knew he'd be here!" he huffed looking away hoping to get away with it.

"Sure, whatever you say … but just so as you know…. You're not the only one with good hearing!" she said as she walked away to the campsite.

Inuyasha laughed as he removed his trousers and hung them up to dry. He heard a rustle in the background and shook his head.

"Like what you see Kags?" he called out with a laugh. He shook his head as he heard her laugh and call back "Nice abs!".

* * *

_He was walking around the big garden when he heard crying. He followed the whimpers and found a little girl. She had short white hair and red eyes. He realized that she was youkai like him. _

"_What's the matter? Why are you crying?" asked the boy sitting down next to her whilst putting his arms around her for comfort. _

"_My daddy… my daddy …" she said between tears " he… he hit mommy and me… and left…mommy didn't get up" _

_The boy hugged her closer realizing that the girl had no one left for her. _

Sesshomaru woke up with a start. Dreams had a strange way to bring up old memories. And he remembered the little girl.

* * *

End Ch7 


	9. Chapter 8: The Slayer Village

Ages of Mythology

As always:

Please read and review….

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters and so on and so forth…

* * *

Chapter 8: The Slayer Village

_She ran as fast as her small feet would carry her, tears flowing freely down her face. She went to the only place she could find comfort in the town's big garden. Passing through the hedges she reached her favourite spot were hibiscus trees were planted and sat on the ground crying softly. _

_Moments later a soft hand touched her hands covering her eyes and she looked through her tears._

"_What's the matter? Why are you crying?" asked a young boy sitting down next to her whilst putting his arms around her for comfort. _

"_My daddy… my daddy …" she said between tears "he… he hit mommy and me… and left…mommy didn't get up" _

_The boy hugged her closer until she stopped crying in the warmth of his arms. _

Kagura woke up with a start. That boy… she remembered that boy well…It was he who stayed with her…comforted her… took her home…gave her food and shelter… that was until he came back for her… her father came back and took her away with him. She didn't have a great upbringing with him… he kept beating her and used her to steal things and such… she didn't have a nice childhood… nor a nice adulthood… for she was still in his power. If only she could find a way to get her freedom…

Her thoughts drifted back to the boy 'Sesshomaru, after all those years, we meet again.' She thought wryly. 'I wonder if he recognized me… it's a pity we're on the wrong sides of the river'

* * *

Kagome woke up before dawn. She boiled some water and prepared some herbal tea. She looked outside her tent… no one was up yet, just the patrolling soldiers. She drank her tea and walked a few minutes away from the tents. She reached a clearing surrounded by dense trees which would provide suitable cover. She took her pendant between her palms and called for her mother. A blinding white light flashed before her and Arthemis goddess of the moon apparated.

"Oh mother!" Kagome ran to hug her mother but of course couldn't with her being only a shadow.

"Kagome dear, how are you my child?" asked her mother with a worried tone.

"Mother strange things are going on here… the wildlife seems to have gone mad. Too many things are happening for it to be a coincidence… do you think you can ask aunt Demeter to come talk to me?"

"Listen to me Kagome… you have to be careful. My hunting staff is gone… the one that controls wild animals. Few know how to use it… I asked Demeter if she's seen it or knows anything about its disappearance since she's one who knows how to use it and goes well with her own powers. But she… she's been acting really strange. Your cousin's disappeared and no one's been able to find her… since then Demeter's gone crazy… hence the erratic weather you've been experiencing. I have a feeling the disappearance of my staff has something to do with it as well."

"But what happened to Persephone?" asked Kagome, dread filling her on hearing her mother's tale.

"She was out in the fields gathering flowers and she just disappeared. She was last seen close to the gate of the underworld. Hades insists he has nothing to do with her disappearance but I'm not so sure… besides he seems to have a sort of hold on Demeter and you know how she used to keep away from him."

"I knew this was no coincidence… grandpa is right… one or more of the gods are involved in this. " said Kagome thinking hard.

They heard some rustling of leaves in the background.

"Someone's coming…I'd better go" said Arthemis looking in the direction of the sound. "But…before I go there's something else I have to tell you… don't get too close to the hanyou general."

"What do you mean mother?" asked Kagome wide-eyed.

"You know what I mean Kagome" replied her mother sternly. "You know the rules as well as I do… relationships between gods and humans are forbidden."

"But mother - "

"No buts Kagome… I've been watching the two of you together and it has got me worried so please remember the rules and be careful. Remember that I love you my darling" she said and disappeared with a flash.

"Kagome are you all right?" asked Miroku stepping out of the bushes.

Kagome jumped in fright…"I'm fine...I"

"What was that light? I thought I saw a figure or something" he persisted looking around.

"Nothing… I didn't see anything" she said hoping he couldn't hear her thundering heart beat.

Miroku looked close at her and saw her fingers tighten on her amulet. 'She's hiding something' he thought reading guilt in her eyes but he decided it was best to dismiss the whole incident for the time being.

"Oh well, as long as you're ok… we should head back. Everyone's all set to leave and we couldn't find you so Inuyasha sent me to find you."

"Right, then let's go." said Kagome as she started to walk towards the encampment hoping against hope Miroku wouldn't ask for any more questions and Inuyasha wouldn't ask for explanations.

Miroku followed her quietly trying to figure out the flash of light and Kagome. 'I've never seen a priestess with that kind of power' he thought suspiciously.

* * *

"Here's your tea my lord" said Jaken.

"Thank you Jaken" said Sesshomaru taking his tea gratefully, hoping it will sooth his terrible headache. First he had had a long night of discussion with Kouga, leader of the wolf tribe. He sure as hell was proud and pig headed, not really one to accept other's opinions and certainly not one to take orders from another. The discussion had been a nightmare… Kouga had wanted to march straight to the front gate of the city and fight while Sesshomaru had tried to explain the plan they had with their second army. After long and tiring hours they had finally agreed on their next course of action which was to go ahead with the original plan that had been discussed in Tama Village.

Then after that stressing time with Kouga he didn't get to sleep because of that dream. He stared at his empty cup of tea.

"Jaken, can I have some more tea please?"

"Right away my lord" said Jaken running over with a fresh pot of boiling water and tea leaves.

* * *

"Kagome where the hell have you been?" asked an angry Inuyasha "We've been looking all over the place for you!"

"There's no need to yell at me Inuyasha! I can take care of myself thank you very much!" replied Kagome angrily.

"That's the thanks I get for worrying about you! Don't ever leave the camp without an escort or telling me!"

"I don't need anyone worrying about me" snapped Kagome as she went to pack up her stuff.

The journey was tense. After all those attacks the soldiers were almost afraid of their own shadows so they kept close watch on their surroundings as they marched. Kagome and Inuyasha weren't speaking to each other. Miroku galloped in between his angry friends, head down with an occasional sigh. At least they were getting close to their destination. If all went well today, they should reach the village before the sun set.

After long hours of exhausting marching in the heat of the noon sun they reached the start of the mountainous region. Here they had to leave to river side and start uphill towards the village. They started the climb up the narrow, winding, cobbled path taking care to stay out of the way of falling rocks.

A couple of hours later they took a right steep path. They continued their sluggish march upwards until they found their path blocked by enormous boulders.

Miroku got off his horse and examined the path. "Looks like we have to head back… there's no way we can move these it'll take too long".

They turned round when suddenly they were hit by and avalanche of falling rocks and dozens of arrows. Panic seized Inuyasha's army. They could hear a troop of demon soldiers coming up from the path and they realized they were ambushed.

Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows but couldn't see who was firing as they hid well behind the rocks. Inuyasha tried to calm his men then saw a large boulder going straight at Kagome. He stirred his horse towards her trough his men then jumped over her throwing her off her horse whilst covering her with his body. The boulder hit him hard on the back.

"Inuyasha!" screamed Kagome. She held him close and created an energy barrier to protect them.

The soldiers fought bravely but their attackers had too many advantages. Miroku made his way towards Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Lady Kagome… do you think you can create a barrier large enough to protect us all? I'm afraid the men can't hold out for much longer. "he pleaded.

"I'll do my best." replied Kagome "but I'm afraid my barrier won't sustain us for long… it requires too much energy. She placed her hands together then spread them up above her head whilst saying the enchantment. A blue light surrounded the remaining men and shielded off the falling rocks and arrows.

Kagome fell to the ground exhausted. Miroku sat down next to her

"How's Inuyasha?" he asked worried for his friend.

"He's still unconscious" replied Kagome "oh Miroku… how are we going to make it through this? They don't seem to want to give up!"

"I think we should start praying for some help" replied Miroku in a defeated tone.

A few minutes later the barrier started to weaken. Kagome was wondering whether it would be best to summon some help from her mother when suddenly their prayers were answered. A troop of warriors appeared and started fighting off their attackers. Seeing they had help, the soldiers found their strength and were ready to fight so Kagome lifted the barrier.

A young warrior woman with long brown hair tied in a pony tail made her way towards Kagome and Miroku slaying off any enemy soldier that stood in her way with great skill and ease. Her weapon was a giant boomerang made of demon bones.

"The guard saw you from the watch post. We thought you could use some help. Those demon troops have been attacking our village incessantly."

Miroku stepped in front of Kagome and grabbed the warrior by the hand.

"Oh fair maiden" he said with starry eyes "Will you do me the honour of bearing my children?" he asked without even batting an eyelid.

The warrior's eyes widened and Miroku found himself pummeled to the ground by both females.

"Thank you very much for your help, I am Kagome" said Kagome politely introducing herself. "This is Miroku, second in command to Inuyasha here we're from Tama Village" she added pointing at their still unconscious leader.

"I'm Sango" replied to warrior shaking her hand "I'm from the Slayer Village further up in the mountains. We've been waiting for your army after Lady Kaede's scroll but I thought she was sending the village army not a troop of a few soldiers. " she added looking around at the depleted army. "Oh well, let's finish this and head to the village where you can all rest and discuss the next plans." With that she joined back in the fight and soon enough the remaining demons ran off in retreat.

Sango tied her boomerang behind her back "Come on, back to the village."

Her men followed her lead with Inuyasha's army behind them. Kagome and Miroku rode at the back after they placed Inuyasha safely in one of their few remaining carts.

They hadn't been a long way off from the village… a couple of turns uphill and they reached the heavily guarded gates to the slayer village. Sango signaled her second in command who led Inuyasha's army to the barracks to get food and rest. She led Kagome, Miroku and Inuyasha to her home.

Her father was the village chief and he welcomed them warmly into his village. Inuasha was placed in a quite room in the care of an old maid whilst Kagome and Miroku were offered a room to rest before dinner which they gratefully accepted.

Kagome went to see Inuyasha. The old maid bowed to Kagome. "I'm afraid he is no better as yet" she said and left the room. Kagome took the opportunity to place her hands on his forehead releasing a glow of faint pink light to heal him. Inuyasha opened his eyes groggily.

"Kagome" he whispered "You're ok…"

Kagome rapped her arms around him "Inuyasha don't you ever do a thing like that!" she said tears streaming down her face, "I wou;d neer have forgiven myself if something had happened to you because of me!"

"It's my job to protect you" he replied.

Kagome sat up "I'll go now and let you rest before the meal" she said getting up.

Inuyasha held her hand "Stay…" he said simply and moved aside to give her some space on the futon. Kagome's eyes widened in surprise but she sat back down and lay down next to him awkwardly. They both stared at the roof, saying nothing until they fell asleep.

She woke up moments later to find herself resting on Inuyasha's shoulder, with an arm around his chest. 'Thank Zeus he's not awake' she thought blushing like mad. She got up slowly so as not to wake him up and returned to her room until Sango knocked at her door.

"The meal will be served at sun down" she said "Do you want to come with me to the lake for a bath?" she asked with a smile. "Women in my village usually have their baths at this hour so then they can go home to prepare food for their men who have their baths after them." she explained.

"Sure" said Kagome as she fetched herself another dress and cloak "I need to wash these as well" she said pointing at the robe and cloak she was wearing which was all covered in dirt and mud.

Sango got some oils and towels and they made their way to a lake nearby. "The water is quite cold as it comes from the mountains" warned Sango as she undressed and went into the water. The water was really ice cold but as she swam around after a bit she grew accustomed to it. Kagome found Sango easy to talk to and had her same sense of humor and they became fast friends.

Sango looked really different in purple linen dress with her long hair down. Kagome put on her only item of spare clothing she had brought with her from Mount Olympus, a simple pale blue dress and dark blue cloak. Sango fixed her hair for her so that she had half of it tied up and the rest falling in loose curls around her face.

They laughed together like they'd known each other for years as they entered the main hall which was already full of people. Inuyasha stood up when both ladies entered and gallantly offered Kagome his arm and escorted her to her chair. Miroku followed suit and offered Sango his arm.

"Fair maiden" he said with shining eyes "You're even more beautiful than when we first met"

"Shut it Miroku" warned Inuyasha "Do not insult our host with your lecherous offers!" he ordered. They sat down to their meal and discussed their next course of action. The village chief fully agreed with lady Kaede's plan of splitting the army and attacking from two opposing directions. He suggested they no longer travel by the river path but take the road across the mountains. Though slightly more demanding it was faster and less likely for the area to be scouted by Naraku's troops. The chief also showed Inuyahsa a scroll he had received from Sesshomaru saying that all was going as planed.

* * *

Back on Mount Olympus Zeus was arguing with his daughter Arthemis.

"You must watch her carfully and stop her from doing anything stupid" he snapped "We have enough trouble as it is!"

"If only you'll let me go in the human world to help her" pleaded Arthemis.

"I can't have gods wandering down all over the place!" yelled Zeus banging his fists on his throne.

Two doors done Ares handed Kikyo a vial of ghastly reddish liquid.

"You know what to do" he said and left the room.

Kikyo walked out on the terrace and starred vaguely at the night sky. She looked down at the vial in her hand knowing very well what she was supposed to do with it and what would happen. She also knew that there was nothing she could do about it…she had no way out.

'Forgive me Kagome" she whispered to no one, clutching the vial tightly in her left hand.

* * *

Naraku sat back in his dark throne, a glass of blood red wine in his hand. He grinned to himself in the long mirror before him and toasted himself.

"Everything is going according to plan" he said to his reflection "Soon we'll have the greatest of powers in our hands..."

The reflection started laughing maniacally and Naraku followed suite. A knock came at the door. Naraku stopped his evil laugh and with a slight wave of the hand made the mirror disappear and the door swing open.

"Kagura" he greeted her as the young warrior stepped into the room. He could distinctly smell fear on her as well she should feel. She knew that he doesn't tolerate failures.

"I heard you had some problems finishing the job I gave you" he said in a low voice.

"Master…I …I… that is… they found help at the last minute…" she stammered as she saw a frown spread across his face. "It won't happen again" she finished falling on her knees her head hung low.

"I know it won't" replied Naraku producing a small black crystal in his hand "You know what happens to failures" he said evilly and tighting his fist around the crystal.

"Kagura screamed and crouched in pain holding her chest. The pain in her heart was excruciating. It felt like someone was squashing her from within. The pain stopped as Naraku released the crystal.

"Now get up and go finish the job!" he ordered and Kagura scrambled away as fast as her feet could carry her.

* * *

A/N to all those who bother to read this story I appologise for taking so long to update but I am currently up to my head with stuff and deadlines are getting nearer. 


End file.
